With Love From Kurt
by redrosegal
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are penpals, and they are both going to Dalton even though they don't realize it. They meet, fall for each other, find out, and in all of this fluff drama does ensue. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this is a really short chapter, it's just that my friend JoshuaAshita is going to be writing Blaine's letters, and I couldn't get him to do the chapter on this short notice. I know that many people will pass this story by because it's so short, but those of you who stick around will hopefully be pleased with the story. Thanks to everyone for reading! If you have suggestions/comments/criticism, please be sure to drop a review to let me know how to improve. **

**Thanks! **

**~_redrosegal_**

* * *

><p><em>Hello,<em>

_It's wonderful to get to finally write to you! I've been waiting for the email from the PFLAG group in Lima, and it just got here with your mailing address. They told us not to put out personal information until we knew each other a little better, but first and last names were included with the address. So, I'm Kurt Hummel. Hello! I live in Lima, Ohio as you know, and you live in Westerville. That's not far from me at all. It's so interesting how these things pan out, isn't it? I can assume that you know that I'm gay, and I'm going to take a wild guess and suppose that you are as well. If you're not, please take no offense. I'm being bullied at my school, and am now forced to transfer to a boarding school. Have you had a similar situation? Do you know how it feels?_

_Sorry for crying on your shoulder, metaphorically speaking, I'm just a wreck. I have to leave all of my friends because this __**Neanderthal **__threatened my life. So, I'm going to be attending a boarding school a few miles away from my house, and all my mail will be delivered there. That's the address I gave so you won't have to get another. _

_So, enough about me. Who are you? What do you like to do? What are your interests? Do you like to sing? Are you in a Glee Club? I am, so I know how it feels to be on the bottom of the social heap. So, I'm going to cut my letter off now, and let you talk about __**you**__ when you get my letter and write back. _

_With Love from Kurt_

As Kurt folded his letter and placed it in the envelope, sealing and stamping it, he walked outside breathing in the crisp spring autumn air. He almost put his letter in the mailbox, but once he saw that the mailman was heading his way, he just waited and gave the letter to the mailman, Richard.

"Hello Richard! I have a letter for you, and I'll take the mail. How's your daughter, Mallory?" Kurt spoke with a cheer that wasn't usually found in his voice, and talked with the mailman for a good 10 minutes before Richard had to be on his way.

"Have a nice day Kurt, and tell your father that I hope that he and Carole have a wonderful honeymoon when they get the money to." The man walked away with a smile and wave, hopped in his truck and drove off to the next street.

_I wonder when I'll get his letter…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading a new chapter of With Love From Kurt! This chapter has two letters, one from Blaine and one from Kurt. I came up with the idea for this story a few months ago, and would like to point out that some of you may find similarity between this story and 'Wild Horses' by happyinchintz72. I do not intend to have this story be similar, but if it is I apologize in advance. Thanks to JoshuaAshita (He's on here too! I beta his stories! Go read them!) for writing Blaine's part!**

**Oh, and last chapter was the PROLOGUE. And it was in third person, and now Kurt is in first person. His POV should always be in first person. If it's not, please let me know in a review or PM! Thanks for reading :)**

Laughter filled the halls of Dalton as three boys walked down the halls towards the mail room. Most of the halls were empty, kids either studying or in classes. Blaine, Wes, and David, however, all had a free period for another hour, and had already finished a majority of their work.  
>"David, you said your mom might've sent you some of the leftovers from your sister's party, right?" asked Wes as the three of them went to their designated boxes, keys slipping into the locks.<br>"Yeah, unless she snuck down and ate them before she could," David answered. Blaine laughed and shook his head at his friends' antics. Wes always seemed so in-charge and bossy to most people, but if you got him alone, he was like a child. A sugar-loving child.  
>"Wes, don't forget, if she did send anything, they are <em>David's<em>, which means you can't eat them all." Wes frowned and lowered his head at his friend's words before laughing.  
>"Don't worry Blaine; I learned my lesson from last time." Rubbing his arm as if remembering a pain there, he turned to David once more. "You know, that slap really hurt."<br>"Yeah, yeah, you deserved it," David smirked. Rolling his eyes, Blaine pulled out his mail, surprised to see two envelops rather than one. Every Wednesday, his parents sent him his weekly allowance for things like food, clothes, etc. He didn't really need to use it much, seeing as he usually stayed at Dalton, but it was always nice to have for the occasional times the Warblers went out or something. Pulling forward the other envelope, he looked down at an address he didn't recognize. Curious, he slipped his finger threw the fold, ripping the top of the envelope smoothly and pulling out a nicely folded letter as his friends continued to bicker, their mail forgotten.  
>He smiled when he read the first sentence, realizing what it was then. What with Sectionals coming up soon, he had almost forgotten he was supposed to be getting it. As he continued to read, he gently frowned a bit when learning about the boy's circumstances, but couldn't help but smile at the way he still seemed to be lighthearted and free spirited.<br>Turning to his friends who were now fighting over a white box, he shook his head and called out that he was heading up to his room. David shouted back an 'okay' where as Wes just grunted and continued trying to steal the box from his friend.  
>Shaking his head once again, he headed up to his room, grabbed a paper and pen and began to write.<p>

_Kurt, _  
><em>Hey! It's great to meet you. My name's Blaine Anderson, and yes, you assumed right. I'm one-hundred percent gay. And I know <em>exactly_ how you feel. It's just like... people don't care. Everyone just says 'Hey, you're gay, so you're going to have to deal with this for the rest of your life' like we brought this on ourselves. _  
><em>But wow, he threatened your life? I'm so, so sorry Kurt. I would ask if you told your principle or anything, but I'm guessing they wouldn't do anything about it anyways. But boarding schools, they really are great. It's just a nice escape from the real world sometimes... I mean, yeah, we're going to have to face it all again when we go to college, but... just a little break for a few years, you know?<em>  
><em>Well, as I said, my name's Blaine. My likes... hmm. Well, I play a few instruments in my spare time, mostly the guitar. And I'm actually in my schools glee club too! And wait, bottom of the social heap? The Glee Club here is like... rock stars. We tend to shut the school down for a bit whenever we have impromptu performances. But I guess I can see where you're coming from; you went to a public school before, right? I can imagine that not being such a big hit... <em>  
><em>But I wish you luck in your new school! If it's anything like mine, it'll be a lot better of an experience. More accepting of everyone, you know? I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Kurt. Normally I'd give a speech about how you should stand up to them, show them that they can't change you, but... there is <em>always _a time to turn around. It's not running, it's keeping you safe. If he threatened your life, you really did make the right choice._  
><em>Sincerely, <em>  
><em>Blaine E. Anderson<em>

Reading over the letter twice to check for any errors and such, he nodded at it before carefully folding it and slipping it into an envelope, writing the return address he had found on the other letter neatly on the front. Standing up from his desk, he made his way back down to the mail room to find his two friends gone, and part of a broken cookie left on the floor. Sighing, he slipped the letter into the outgoing-mail box; he picked the cookie up and made his way back to

his room to throw it away, and study for the remaining twenty minutes before history.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! I've got some mail for you, a letter." Finn yelled as he came back inside the house from getting the mail, and threw the letter to me as well as a new copy of <em>Vogue<em>.  
>"Thanks Finn. And try not to damage the magazine next time," I said, laughing slightly but also seriously, as a few pages were bent and torn slightly. "Dad, I'm going to go down to my room for a little while, alright? Let me know when Mercedes gets here, we're going to a movie before I have to leave." I ran down the stairs to my vanity, pulling out my box of stationary and my letter opener, and carefully opened Blaine's letter, reading it over and smiling. After I read it, I began to write out my letter, pausing and blinking away tears at some parts.<p>

_Blaine, _

_It truly is. It's not a __**choice**__ to be gay, but people seem to think that it is. Even adults don't care, just because we're gay. I just wish that someone would listen, not to say that you aren't. _

_I'm going to share something with you that I haven't said to anyone, what this Neanderthal did to me._  
><em>He had been bullying me for a while, shoving me into lockers, slushy-ing me, throwing me into dumpsters, the usual type of stuff. One day, I just had enough of it. He shoved me into a set of lockers, I got up and followed him into the locker room and started berating him, and after I was done yelling and was about to leave, he kissed me. No, he <em>_**lip raped**__ me. And then when he thought that I was going to tell someone, he shoved me again and said 'If you tell anyone, I'll kill you'. _  
><em>That's the story. He's so far in the closet that he's at the Ice Queen's castle in Narnia, he's never coming out. Let's move on to a... cheerier note. <em>

_I personally don't play any instruments, but guitar is an interesting one. I tried piano for a time, but was never any good at it. Glee Club wasn't a good thing at my old school, and it was a public school. I was a cheerleader and on the football team for a time when I went there, the football part of my 'straight-phase'. I dated a girl and was on the football team to get my dad's attention, but then he accepted me as who I am more than before after that. I don't know why, but I'm sort of glad I did it. You're so lucky for being able to sing and not be mocked and ridiculed for it, whenever we put on a performance we'd get things thrown at us. I once had a __**cat**__ thrown at me in a nursing home. The things we did for attention..._

_Thank you for just... being here. It's worth more than you know. _

_With Love from Kurt_

After Mercedes and I got back, I got in my car and drove off, mailing the letter as soon as I arrived at the mail area of my new school, Dalton Academy.


End file.
